Binding Chains Of Love
by Ryukaii
Summary: This Is The Sequel Of Just One Day. Allen, living in the human world, has an almost perfect life. A Wife, a Child. But, when old memories find themselves emerging, Allens life could take a turn. But will it be for the worst, or the better?
1. Chapter 1

Binding Chains Of Love,

Chapter 1, Forgotten Memories and Broken Links.

----------------

As The summary states, this chapter, and series, IS the sequel to Just One Day. Though, I've made it an understandable story for anyone who hasn't read Just One Day, however it would help you greatly to have read it before.

It was an easy chapter to write; about 29 hours work in here for all of you. I should have done more, I know but tomorrow I'm going away on holiday with my Fiancé to Torque and I wanted to leave all you saddened Forbidden Love followers, and any new followers, on a happy note.

So here's to a new start, a fresh story in the spring time. So with all my Spring time cheer, well, all my words in spring x3 I bring you the latest series.

(There's no sex in this chapter, but there will be in later chapters. Contact details of mine are in my Bio's, I should hope, incase you would like to e-mail me for any reason at all.)

_----------------_

Thanks to the carelessness of Lucrio… Allen Frost will no longer re-call any of the events that happened on the 22_nd__ - 24__th__ of December, 2007… His memory of Lucrio will be wiped and I herby announce that she is forbidden to any degree from entering the human world or contacting Allen… He shall live his life without any connection to Lucrio…_

_**No…**_

_However, this law does not state that Allen Frost cannot enter the Pokemon world. If in that case, Lucrio is destined to be is partner and cannot leave his side. Though, at this current time there is no method on how to take humans from the human world into the pokemon world._ _Also, by human law we cannot allow a human to enter the pokemon world if they do not consent to it._

------------- **One And a Half Years Later -------------**__

The beings of dark have been released, and the prophet is under his command. Under the laws of the prophecy, one human who can fully love one's pokemon, and who's' pokemon can fully love one's human partner, shall be destined to destroy the darkness and become the new prophet…

-------------- **Two Years Later ------------------**__

After careful examination, we have decided that no one human in the _**pokemon world**__ can fully love their pokemon, as can neither their pokemon fully love their human…_

----------- **One Years Later, The Human World ---------**

_**December 24**__**th**__**, 2011. My daughter, Katherine was born. My fiancé, Emily, named her. She was born in the same hospital as I was 20 years ago.**_

_I've now got a small house, not far from where I used to live with my mother. It over looks the large hill I was very fond of as a child. I didn't go out much when I was young, but if I did, it was usually there. At the very end of the hill I remember crying for some reason. I'm not sure why, but whenever I reach the end I burst out into tears. Strangely, the apartment I used to live in until a year ago always reminded me of something. Though I never seemed to really grasp what it was. After December five years ago, when I returned to school, Emily confronted me. She said that she never forgot my singing, that day when my teacher had embarrassed me completely in front of my entire class. I thought she was having me on, because I knew I was crap. But it turns out Emily has always liked me. I can't say I didn't like her, she was pretty after all. Though, I thought she'd never like me so I never really fussed much. After about a month or so, we got to know each other pretty well. She introduced me to a lot of new things, and I became social more. Lots more people at school liked me now, surprisingly the people I thought hated me. I'd given up on my games to be with Emily. The year after, we both Graduated from school. I'd buckled down too, so I didn't get a single low grade. I was accepted into the local Collage, and so was Emily. We took the same courses together, and two years later we graduated from collage. Around March, I proposed to Emily. She agreed and the wedding is going to be in the summer next year. Also, Emily became pregnant with our wonderful daughter, Katherine. I got accepted for a job as a part time lawyer, so we bought a small house with two bedrooms, one for us and one for Katherine._

What's funny though is, since five years ago I've never been friends with Rick. He used to tell me I was crazy for bringing some poor person into his house dressed as a pokemon. I never remember bringing someone round to his house dressed as a pokemon, if I did; I suppose it would have been funny to see his reaction anyway. But after that, Rick never talked to me again. I suppose you win some and you lose some.

Saturday, 4th April. Spring, 2012.

_Cloudless Skies Up Above,  
Allow Passage For A Dove.  
It Lands Upon A Willow Tree,  
With Carving That Once Was You And Me._

A meadow, of long green grass wisped in the wind of spring. The aroma of blossoming flowers and pollen flew around the field, a new area creating a new smell with the different mixtures of flowers. To the North of the meadow, was a light forest. Its strong willow and oak tree's swayed their branches in harmony to each other, following the conductor of wind. Birds sang in the tree tops, calling out their sweet symphony of song to their mates. To the east and west of the meadow, there was more forest of the swaying tree's. Flowers of all different colors and kinds grew at their roots, coloring the meadow with rich indigo, rouge and golden yellow. To the south of the meadow, was a slant downwards. This lead to a small river, that flowed around the hillside meadow and through the forest. Its sparkling, see-through blue water trickled over rocks and stones. The inhabitants of the river laid idly on its small banks, enjoying the brilliant sunlight in the clear, cloudless blue sky.

Just above this river, was a small, brick-built building. Beside it, was another house. Though this was built with wood paneling. Across from the two houses, laid a circular road. It was grey after the tire of cars and pollution had worn it out. Another two houses stood either side of the road, both made from bricks. One had a neatly cut lawn, with flowers blooming from the three visible window ledges. All colorful and neat. The house next to it had a large fur tree growing in the garden. This, as well as the over grown hedge that laid before it, blocked off all view of the house. The house's that laid their foundations before the river, were both neat and tidy. One, to the left of the river, had two elderly humans laid in red and white striped deck chairs outside it in what's called a 'garden'. A small picket fence stopped any one from leaving the 'garden' or entering it. Though the garden looked neat through the pickets.

The other house, the one to the right of the river, had the same picket fencing around its garden. One of the windows, on the lower floor, was visible. A woman was sat at a small brown dining table, with a younger human. She watched the younger one, smiling. An obvious love for it was in her deep blue eyes. That caring, motherly gaze. She moved her finger to the little one's nose and taped it. This caused the younger one to cry out with laughter and clap. Above that window, was another window. Though the only way you could see anything visible was through a small crack in the regal blue fabric hanging down from inside it. Inside, was a neat room. The walls were colored with a simple white on the top, and a royal blue on the bottom. On the ceiling, there was a pattern that swirled and curled, repeating itself. The light, though not switched on, had a plain white shade over it. To the north of the bedroom, was the door. Its brown wood like color matched the frame around it. To the east, was a set of two draws. Both in the same style as the door, brown oak. One was a large wardrobe, it was nothing spectacular. And next to it was a wide chest of draws. Its shelves were all closed, and it had a total of three shelves stacked on top of each other. To the west of the room, was a bed. This took up the majority of the room. It's headboard was the same color as the door, as well as it's bottom posts. The sheet that laid sprawled over the bed, showing it's white under cover, was a midnight black color. Beside the bed, on either side, stood two identical bed side cabinets, both brown oak. The one to the southern most side held two objects. A lamp, that has a white shade identical to the light shade; and a small, black mobile phone. It laid with its face downwards, resting.

Underneath the Midnight black sheet, laid a male human. His body covered by the sheet. He laid comfortably in the large bed, taking advantage of the additional space he had. His features consisted of dark, chestnut brown hair. It wasn't extremely long, though. His fringe only reached his eye brows, which were the same color as his hair. And the length of the rest was about face length. Their was an obvious style into his hair. Around his mouth, and over his cheek rested the shadow of what once was facial hair. It wasn't a dark shadow, though it could be made out.

The room was tranquil, quiet and relaxing. Only the shuffle of the human was audible, until the small mobile jumped into life. It vibrated on the bedside cabinet, causing a groan from beneath the sheet. Out from the side of the sheet slid an arm, which slid the vibrating mobile off the table and up against the males face. He kept his eyes closed when he answered, and when he did he spoke in a deep, clear voice.  
'Hello'  
From the mobile phones speakers came a female voice. It was soft, yet there was a slight note of strictness in her voice.  
~'Hello Allen! Its me, your mum. Do you remember you're coming over to sort though these things of yours today? I don't want to be leaving anything you want behind love.'~  
Allen chuckled, and opened his eyes. His eyes were a deep brown color, that match his hair. He flicked the quilt off his body with the free hand he had, to reveal a slightly toned chest. Abs were distinguishable, though it looked like he hadn't really tried to work out his muscles. He sat up, and slid his legs over the side of the bed. Covering his legs were a pair of dark blue jeans.  
"Yes mother, I'll be round in about ten minuets, okay?"  
He dropped the mobile down onto the bed, and clicked the red button that hung up the phone call. Rubbing both his eyes, he stood and walked towards the wardrobe. Inside it hung a mixture of colorful shirts; he pulled out a black shirt that hung down from a coat hanger. Took it off the hanger and replaced the hanger back inside the wardrobe. The shirt was a button-up shirt, with a neat collar. He un-buttoned the first two at the top, slid the shirt on, and buttoned only one back up. Smiling to himself, he closed the cupboard and opened bedroom door. Outside it was a simple hallway. To the right was the stairs that lead to the lower portion of the house. Lined around the stairs stood a banister, decorated with hand crafted designs. Down the hallway hid two hidden doors, both the same oak brown. Something rustled downstairs, then a females voice sounded.  
"Allen honey, I'm going to take Kate shopping with me. I wont be more than an hour, okay?"  
Her voice was calm and soft, though not gentle. Allen moved towards the top of the staircase and looked down at her. In the females arms laid the small child. She wore a pink coat, and was sucking a dummy (In Britain we call it dummy [Well I do anyway xP], but if anyone's confused it's also known as Binky or a Pacifier.). He replied, very softly.  
"Okay Dear, I'm going round to mums for about ten minuets. If I'm not back home, I'll probably have been conned into helping out"  
She gave a slight chuckle, then replied.  
"Right. Well, be carful. Be safe. And don't disappear on me. I'll see you later honey."  
She opened the door, and walked out. Allen stood at the top of the stair case, smiling to himself.

The sound of an engine roared outside, then the movement of it until the roar couldn't be heard anymore. Allen began to walk down the stair case. The walls were painted in the same royal blue as the bedroom walls, and the banister was the same chestnut brown as the furniture. He reached the bottom, removed his sleek black shoes from the shoe rack, slipped them on and stood, facing the door. His key slumped lifelessly in the key hole, waiting for Allen to remove it. He did. Pulling the door open from it's handle, he stepped outside onto the neat little pathway. The fresh spring air hit him, and for a single moment he stood, still. Taking in the sunlight. The glory of the day. Inhaling the fresh air. He closed his eyes for a moment. Taking everything in before smiling once again. This time, showing his teeth. They were white and perfect, no flaws. Sighing, he opened his eyes and looked around. Locking the door behind him, he began to walk down the tarmac pathway away from his house.

It wasn't long until Allen had reached the corridor where his mothers' apartment was. The corridor was decorated with a disgusting brown wallpaper and dark brown skirting. Each door was numbered, with the next number in the pattern at the other side of the hall way. The doors were a deep dark brown color, with golden numbers on each. The centers of each doors had a circular spy glass. Allen walked down the corridor, looking at each of the doors until the number 5 appeared. This was the apartment he'd spent most of his life in. Smiling at the thought. He knocked on the door.

'_You can leave me here if you want. I'm ok being left on my own.'_  
**The voice was gentle… So gentle and calming… Caring… Loving… I recognized it… It hurt me… My stomach… An empty feeling…**

The human stood still in front of the door, staring straight at it. A voice called from the inside 'Come in Allen, the doors un-locked.', though he didn't move. His eyes, transfixed on the spot where he knocked.

**… I recognize that voice…**

'Allen, is that you? Come in, the doors open'.

After hearing the sound of his mothers voice, Allen shook his head and opened the door. Inside, was a familiar looking room. Though boxes stacked themselves up against the walls, inside them miscellaneous items that his mother had collected over the years. No more photo frames were hung on the light brown wall, nor were there any furniture left that hadn't moved to a pile. The room ahead of him was the kitchen, and next to the doorway an empty space where the microwave would have been. The microwave was what kept Allen alive over all the years of being alone in the apartment. Someone called something from inside the kitchen. Allen walked towards the kitchen, to find his mother buried in one of the cupboards underneath the worktop. She announced what she had previously said again.  
"Allen love, can you put all these in that bin bag for me, please?"  
Upon the orange and black tiled floor laid a very small pile of rubbish. There was two pieces of paper and a wrapped up, half eaten bar of chocolate. Willingly, he picked up the two bits of paper and threw them into the dust bin, and reached towards the chocolate bar.

_"…I love it!! This is delicious!! Thank you so much Allen!"_

His fist tightened around the expired chocolate bar. Not in an attempt to break it, much rather to protect it. He stood, staring at the bar in his hand.

**Its that same voice… The empty feeling… I miss that voice…**

Very slowly, Allen put the chocolate bar into his pocket. Stared at his hands for a little while, before looking down at his mother who was still rummaging through the cupboard.

"Where's my stuff then mum…"  
His voice was distant, not the usual tone he'd regularly reply in. It was rough, edgy. Though his mother didn't pick up on that.  
'Old bedroom, next to your bed. All your sheets are folded up. There's about… 4 boxes.'

Allen nodded, though it was hopeless since his mother couldn't see him. He walked out of the kitchen and into the lounge. The lounge window curtains were open, showing the street outside and the brilliant clear blue sky. The long, beige fabric that one used to cover them almost all the time, now laid neatly across the sofa. The T.V. was boxed and packed away, as were the majority of all the news papers his mother so fondly used to collect. He moved towards the door furthest of the room, and opened it. Inside, was a bare bedroom. Its walls, that were once covered in posters, now white. The desk that once was his study area, now disappeared and his painfully small bed, empty of the black sheets he'd used for the past five years. Beyond the bed were four boxes, stacked in piles of two. Allen walked towards them, sitting on the beds mattress next to his sheets. Within the first box was just a bunch of old files and drawings. Many of them consisting of pokemon and trainers. He smiled to himself. Odd as it might seem, the pictures reminded him of the times he had at home alone. Finding comfort in that one little game.

He shifted the box to the side after collecting all the pictures that interested him. Though he couldn't remember what pokemon it was in the drawings exactly, he felt warm when he saw it. The box underneath didn't contain anything of interest. A box of toys from when he was young. He slid that box along to the side. The other two box's were further than arms distance away, and the sheets on the mattress had to be moved before he could reach them. He picked up the black duvet and bed sheet.

_"Good morning Allen"_

**The smell of her… All over the bed sheets… The pain inside, it's almost unbearable… I miss her… Who is she…? Why is her smell still on these sheets…? Why don't I remember her…?**

Allen stopped moving, the sheets still in his hands, gripped, held on tightly. The pictures that lay next to him, suddenly familiar. The pokemon, hand in hand with the trainer… A trainer that looks almost exactly like Allen. The nights, gone five years ago. Those nights after Christmas, drawing. ****

He placed the bed sheets down, but close to him. The smell of her still around, calming him. Almost filling the empty space inside. Slowly, Allen moved the box that rested gently on top of a smaller one aside, pulled the two flaps that kept the small box shut. Inside, a bunch of paper shavings covered something black. Allen reached for it, grasped the small black object and held it tight in both his hands. Now looking outside of the window at the meadow. There was a gentle smile across Allen's face, not a wide one. But a happy, loving one. He flicked the small console open, and pulled up the power button. A small tear welled into his eye.

'**Her voice. Something she's touched. Her Smell. The lost memories of her. But, what was her name…?**'  
The little game screen loaded up, flashing 'Pokemon Diamond', he touched the screen. Still remembering how to play the game he spent the lonely nights alone on. Pressing A onto his data. The little screen popped up, stating the date he last played.

_**December 23**__**rd**__**, 2007.  
Started from Floaroma Town**_

Loaded up the Pokemon Inventory. __

He press the B button quickly. The little sprite loaded up in the middle of a field full of grass and flowers. Floaroma town. He Pressed Y, which lead him to the menu screen. The down button twice. And then A when the 'Pokémon' option was highlighted. __

The screen switched itself off. Black. Allen sat, staring at the little console for a moment. His face was expressionless. The single cold tear that had welled up, now fell down his cheek, to his chin, only to fall on top of the matte black console. Nothing happened. The entire room was still. The aroma of her around him, soothing, yet painful inside. The pictures he drew, distinct, detailed. But not alive. Her voice calling inside his head, calm and gentle. But agonizingly painful. The feel of emptiness, growing and burning inside him. Like a hole in his chest, where the heart should be.

He stood, with the pictures and sheet's in his arms; The little black console inside his trouser pocket; The things he couldn't let go of; And walked, towards the bedroom door. There was a fast pace in his step, and his face was determined. He walked straight past the kitchen, the call of 'See you some other time in the new house Allen!' from his mother was ignored. He opened the door, and walked down the shabby corridor. Right at the very end was a fire exit. He pushed that open, walked down the metal stairs and walked straight towards the hillside. The meadow.

_Cloudless Skies Up Above,_  
_  
_He dashed up the make-shift stairs that lead to the forests entrance. Two oak tree's made a single arch, and a foot path eroded by years of visitors lead deep into the forest. Allen walked through, with his bed sheets still hanging around one of his arms and in his other the pictures of her. As he walked deeper into the forest, there became two separate pathways. One could only be seen by those who've walked it, and the other a clearly visible pathway. Both lead to different directions. Allen walked down the almost un-known pathway.

The tree's over grew, branches stuck out and roots grew above the soil, this is an area that hadn't been walked by many humans before in its lifetime. Different aroma's of flowers drafted around in the gentle spring wind, though to Allen the only scent he picked up was hers. A opening formed around two tree's, and it lead to a meadow.

Allen walked towards the center of the field. The long grass swayed in the spring wind, blowing past Allen. Slowly, he walked towards the end of the meadow, where it began to slope gently; he sat down, staring into the sky. The clear blue sky. __

Allow Passage For A Dove.

The stillness of the meadow was interrupted by a strong gust of wind. The pictures of her began to attempt to fly away from Allen's grasp. One slipped. It flew into the forest, not far from where Allen was sat. Somewhere towards the west.

As the wind stopped, the white piece of paper fell gracefully down to the ground. Allen stared, terrified whether another gust of wind will make it lost forever. Though no more wind came, it was un- naturally still. Quickly, Allen got up from where he was sat. Clinging onto the few items he had. And ran towards the tree it had landed in front of.

_It Lands Upon A Willow Tree,_

A majestic willow tree stood infront of Allen. Its branches falling, creating a curtain of leaves. It stood tall, proud. The color of its bark made it seem almost too old to stand. It was much older than any of the other tree's. Much bigger. There, at the foot of the tree was the small piece of paper that'd flew from Allen's grasp. He picked it up, smiling in relief. Looking at the picture, there was a drawing of him, laid down beneath a tree. Much like the one he was standing underneath. She was sat beside him, watching over him. It looked like Allen was sleeping.

_With Carving That Once Was You And Me.  
_

On the willow tree in the picture, there was a love heart directly in the center of its trunk. Slowly, Allen moved down the white piece of paper and moved carefully towards the tree's trunk. A carving was hidden by the over growth of moss, and slowly, Allen began to pull the moss from the trunk. There, laid the shape of a love heart, inside the love heart, was a single word.

Allen smiled once, closed his eyes, and fell to the ground…__

----------------

After careful examination, we have decided that no one human in the _**pokemon world**__ can fully love their pokemon, as can neither their pokemon fully love their human…However, after examining the records of the __**human world**__. We successfully found a human that fully love's his pokemon, and his pokemon fully loves her human. I also discovered that the human consented to coming into the pokemon world. This means that the human, Allen Frost, will be brought into the pokemon world. By doing so, Lucrio, shall forever become his partner._

Allen Frost will become the prophet to keep the pokemon world in balance.

_  
__**Allen Frost, correct?**_

_Yes…_

_**If**__**your memory has returned, do you recall the name 'Lucrio'?**_

_Yes…But what about Emily… And Katherine…?  
_

_**Emily was a figment of Lucrio. As a precaution, we created her to be with you so that you wouldn't remember Lucrio. Emily and Katherine were only a part of your love for Lucrio.**_

_… So they wasn't real…?_

_**I'm afraid to say, no, they was not real. However, your love was real. You saw Emily and Katherine in replacement for Lucrio. We were protecting you from danger. Do you understand?**_

_Yes… Where's Lucrio…?_

_**You'll be able to see her in a moment. There's just a few more things I'd like to explain to you. Are you prepared to wait?**_

_Yes… I've waited 5 years… A little longer wont hurt more than the pain it's already caused…_

_**My apologies. Allen, I'm talking to you as the creator of all beings, as judgment. My name is Arceus. I've brought you into the pokemon world using your connection with Lucrio. You are the prophet destined to destroy the dark forces that've attacked the pokemon world, and caused sever havoc through all four of the regions. Will you help aid us?**_

_…_

_**If you chose not to, you will return to the human world and return with your normal, everyday life.**_

_… I'll help aid you…_

_** Thankyou Allen…**_

_… It suddenly went black… I can't remember what happened… I can't see anything…Though I feel warm… That empty feeling inside is gone… I can feel something touch me… The touch… The love…_

… Lucrio…

--------------

_Cloudless nights above the tree's,  
Staring from the ground with ease.  
Wishing for the one I love,  
To come to me from the sky above. _  
__

A cloudless sky allowed the magnificent moon, to hang in the sky. Forever like a spot light, shining it's silver beams across the ground. Illuminating fields and meadows, casting it's own reflection into the water of the sea's and lakes. Hill sides, almost covering the moon as it hung, precious in the sky. From the fields and meadows, besides forests and cities, the stars shimmered and twinkled in and out of sight. Glittering the night sky with themselves.

A small field, decollate, not close to civilization, swayed as the wind of spring churned. Branches of trees followed it's free manner, while the grass created long wave's in the winds stride. Beneath a tree, laid something. Two things. They didn't match the surroundings, though they neither harmed the tranquility of the field. Around the field, willow and oak tree's stood proud and strong, though their branches swayed to the winds command.

The two living things were underneath one of the oldest trees in the forest. A willow tree. The branches of it swooped down and hung low, following everything the wind said. One of the living things was a male human. His head, rested gently on top of a tattered pillow. Over the top of his body, which barley covered him was a black sheet. It rested from just underneath his shoulders, right down to his feet. His face was down into the pillow, though his long dark chestnut brown hair laid idly beside him.

Behind him, sat down with its legs sprawled at the side, though its body was straight, was a human like creature. Its head's fur was blue, with black fur covering its long muzzle. Its ears were long, with the same deep blue fur, though black inside. Its chest was a beige, creamy colored fur. In the center, was a small spike sticking out. The arms were the blue fur, and its paws were black, with spikes on the back of its palms. There was a distinct black fur belt around its waist, with blue fur for its lap. Its eyes, a deep blue color. The features of it were female. The gentle way it stroked and touched the male humans hair. Its eyes looked caring and loving, and there was a slight smile on its face. A teardrop fell down the side of its face, though the fur absorbed it. On the back of it's head were four tussles, all black fur and dangling down. It was elegant, a beautiful creature.

Slowly, the male stirred. He turned his head to the right, facing the beautiful creature. She moved her paw away from his head, and very gently, stroked his face. More tears fell from her eyes, this time hitting the ground. She smiled wider, still stroking his face gently. He moved once again, this time rolling all the way around and facing upwards. The sheet that had been covering him now moved over with him, causing part of his body to be exposed to the chilly spring wind.

The beautiful creature moved the sheet quickly back over him, stopping the draft from awakening him. She then sat back down, and looked at him. Smiling. Slowly, she moved a paw to the cheek closest to him, lifted herself up and brought her muzzle gently down onto his lips. She stayed there for a moment, while another tear drop slid down her face, before moving her muzzle away from his face. A larger smile now spread across her muzzle, and tears fell down from her eyes. The empty feeling inside now gone.

He rolled himself back to the right side, facing the creature again. This time he mumbled something, and then yawned. The creature wiped her face from the droplets of water that were falling, and moved towards him. His eyes, moving gently. She spoke, very softly. Very quietly. He voice was so gentle, calm. It was loving and affectionate.  
"Allen…"  
The humans eyes opened, though slightly. His chestnut brown eyes visible. Slowly, he spoke. His voice was a croak, but it still sounded calm and vibrant.  
"..L-Lucrio…?"  
She smiled, this time, extremely wide. Her tears now falling rapidly to the ground. Standing up, she dashed behind the large willow tree's trunk. Only to return with a small fabric bag.  
"Allen! I missed you! I missed you so much… Look, look at this…"  
She untied the small fabric bag with both her paws, it opened up across the ground and laid inside was a mis-match of different items. She flicked most of the ones at the top aside, they were potions and small Pokéball's. And right at the bottom of the pile, a rectangular item that was covered in dark blue wrapping. Written on it, was the word 'Chocolate'.  
"I got some chocolate for you! Not a lot of shops would let me in and usually I'd get a pokemon trainer shouting at me so I took it from a box but it's still chocolate for you! And guess what..."  
She picked up two silver objects. One was a small butter knife, and the other a three pronged fork.  
"I can use these now! But only a little, but I can pick them up and eat food with them! I practiced just for you! Its still easier to eat with my paws but…"  
She stopped talking, and watched Allen. He was smiling at her, a gentle smile. Tears were dropping off his chin and onto the grass he was laid on. Slowly, he picked himself up, and sat opposite her. The small fabric of items separating them. He spoke again, this time, his voice was very slow, and calm. Despite the fact he was crying.  
"No, please, Lucrio… Don't stop talking…"  
She smiled wider still, dropped the knife and fork onto the pile and jumped at him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, though the speed at which she leapt at caused Allen to topple over to the side. They both hit the grass, which comforted Allen's landing, laughing loudly. Allen swung his arms around her, and held her tight. The soft, silky fur he missed from that day all those years ago. Her smell, that one distinct scent he'd always needed. Her voice. The gentle, calm, loving voice she spoke with.

They were on the ground, holding each other, for at least ten minuets. The bitter breeze blew past them both, yet they were warm. On the inside. That lost, empty feeling. The space where the heart should be. Replaced, with warmth. With love. Lucrio spoke quietly into Allens ear.  
"Did you miss me… All those years…?"  
Allen replied in the same soft, quiet voice.  
"I missed you the moment you were gone… All through the night I drew us… I checked the game everyday, until Emily came…"  
Lucrio sighed gently, and held onto Allen tighter.  
"I missed you Allen… I watched the stars every night, hoping that the wishing star would grant my wish… And it has…"  
Allen held onto Lucrio tighter, nuzzling his face into her cheek. They both laid for a moment, before Lucrio rolled over beside Allen. She sat up, and Allen followed suit. Placing her paws around the back of his head, she moved her nose closer to his. Gently, she touched his nose with hers, and rubbed it slightly, before speaking.  
"I love you Allen… You wont leave me today… I don't want to sleep another night alone under the stars… Because I have my life right here with me…"  
She moved her muzzle gently to the side, placing her muzzle on his lips. Allen slid his arms around her waist, holding her tightly as he kissed her back. They both closed their eyes, and held themselves together. Above, in the moonlit sky, a single shooting star fired across the sky above them. The wish Lucrio had made five years ago, now came true. Her life, absolutely perfect…

Well I was ordered to not leave you on a cliff hanger, so there you have it =] The first chapter of Binding Chains Of Love. Please review people, I know many of you who read through to the end review but I'd like to know everyone's opinions and thoughts on the chapter. =] I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and right now, I shall listen to Trance and Melodic Death Metal to have a break. –Sighs- Its been fun!

Sincerely, Ryu Foxx


	2. Chapter 2

There IS a story after this, please don't delete it.

---------------------------

A Unfinished Symphony

That's… Basically it now. I'm not writing anymore. Well, not writing these types of stories.

What I've realized is because of these stories my life has gone downhill. Always 'I have to write' always spending time on the computer writing yiffy stories so that people can jack off to their sick content. It's not right. What achievements have I made? I successfully managed to make 10,000 people jack off just with my stories? It's pathetic to think that.

I've made a lot of friends through these stories, and I will most likely lose them over the up-coming year. My very close friend Dante, we're becoming even further apart. And as some of you may know Dante is one of the sole people responsible for me to continue writing these stories. However, I'm afraid it's gone too far now and Dante can't pick my feet back up. Heh. He deserves so much respect, he's great. A true friend and brother. And I hope he wont forget me if we don't get to speak as often, but I'll try my best anyway. And I'm pretty sure he'll be mad at me for quite a long time… All I've got to say is I'm sorry.

As for Matthew, it's because of you that I finnaly got just one days sequel out, a pokemons forbidden love's final chapter out, and that I begun to write this new story. I'm sorry to say that in the up-coming year we probably wont be friends. I won't be on MSN as often, however I'll be checking my mail everyday.

In about a month I'll dud my e-mail so no-one can send me messages. And then I'll just change my password to these accounts so that I'll never be able to get back on to post anything, on any site I'm up on. Only a few of you who're moderately interested in my stories will try to find me, if you do I wont ignore you, but don't bother in the slightest to get me to write again, it's pointless.

Unlike a lot of people I want to make it somewhere in life, and I know a lot of you would argue that I could still write or that my stories weren't 'great' because of the sex. I just don't care okay? Take that into mind, I don't care what you say. You can beg or plead, I really don't care. I want a life, scratch that ; I HAVE a life. I don't want to be a no-body in the real world, I want to be some body. I've my education to think about, I've my fiancée. Nothing anyone can say now can over rule her, okay? Nothing. I don't want to write these sort of stories anymore.

Some might say that I'm just not into it anymore, some might say I've actually got some sence and follow suit, which is doubtful, some might just ignore it and others might just think I'm making a situation and a publicity stunt. I'm not a low life.

And I know how it will be. For a few weeks people will be messaging me like no tomorrow from all different sides of the globe, then in about a month there will be some stragglers. I know there will be people to tell me to continue writing aswell. But after a month there will be near to no messages and I'll be a dead story writer.

So, farewell.

All my stories are up for grabs, you can take them, I claim no legal copywrite over my story plots, characters or content. All other copywrite is respectful to their owners, as are the mans Ryu Foxx, Ryuzaki Kai, copywrited to me as my own original names and my fursona names. Please ask me firstly if you can take the stories, I want to know that they wont go to some bollocks writer. However after 1 month as of the 06th July 2009, anybody can take them, regardless. The whole of this message will be repeated throughout the internet and on other stories and my profile.

This story is the 2nd chapter of the sequel to Just one day, called 'Binding chains of love'. The main characters are Lucrio, the female Lucario and Allen, the male human. At the end of this chapter Glaisha, from ' A Pokemons Forbidden Love' Appears (Though only revealed in the 3rd chapter) So technically this story doubles as A Pokemons Forbidden Love's Sequel.

Sky Blue Memorial

Imagine a dot, on a A3 piece of paper.

**.**

It'd look a little like that, wouldn't it? Now imagine, 10 dots on an A3 piece of paper, all randomly dotted around

****

. .

. .

  
Now, think. Imagine, a whole page of Dots. A entire page filled with little dots. And then, another page. And another, and another. Then another 100 pages. And then imagine, that all those pages of dots, made one big massive dot together, and that was drawn on a bigger page, with other dots, that contain millions, billions of other dot inside them. And on that page, there are thousands of these big dots, all scattered around aimlessly.

The first Dot, was a planet. A small, little star in the middle of the night sky, shining from the gasses that surround it. Or, the lights that've been created from life forms living on it.

The second 10 dots, was a solar system, consisting of a Sun, which all 9 planets revolve around. The sun is a star. A ball of gas in the infinite universe with a gravitational pull. The sun, orbits other stars. And other stars orbit this same star, and this big star orbits another star. Every star, is revolving and spinning, in an infinite universe.

Now, All them pages put together to make one big dot, makes a galaxy. Within this galaxy, there are over 100 billion stars, and others are bigger, with 200 – 300 billion stars and more, and some are smaller, with only 2 billion stars. But imagine, all these galaxies, with all these stars, solar systems, planets, are revolving around each other. All swirling around each other.

And then, all the big dots on a huge piece of paper, may look like this in the universe…

.

Billions, and billions of galaxies, containing trillions of trillions of stars, solar systems and planets, are as small as this compared to the vast universe.

And then imagine, all these stars, all these galaxies are expanding. Each growing further apart from each other. The universe, ever growing into the infinite abyss.

Now lets go back to the idea of the dot.

Your planet, Earth, is in a Galaxy called the Milky way. There are 100 billion stars in your galaxy, and you are one of 9 planets that revolve around your solar systems sun. Out of 100 Billion stars, have you ever wondered, could there ever be life else-where… Or is there the possibility that maybe, somewhere in your galaxy, from everyone's thoughts, wonders, imaginations… Could there be a Pokémon world out there? It's possible… 100,000,000,000 different little specs in your galaxy, and your living on 1. That's 1 / 100,000,000,000.

--

In the Pokémon world when the night sky is clear, there are thousands of stars and constellations. Certain stars are dimmer than others, and some glow brighter and more vibrant in the nights sky. There are famous constellations such as the flying magikarp, and Bruno's belt. Some stars lay in the nights sky, alone and hidden. Shooting stars are said to grant your wishes, with the help of Jirachi; comets are said to hold secret, hidden Pokémon. Clefariy is rumored to have fallen with the moon rock, a mysterious moon. From somewhere in space.

People in the Pokémon world don't seek the answers to things, they create things with logic. High speed trains, moving pathway, teleportation devices. However, people always use the ways of the old. Flying on the back of a Dragonite, Surfing with a Dewgong.

Legends are created, with mysteries to unfold over time. Prophecies are made, said to happen when the time is right.

In the Pokémon world, there are 493 Pokémon, each different and unique. Some are legendary, and only appear once every thousand years; With others, there can be fields and meadows of them. Trainers catch Pokémon to battle, to breed, to become friends. To work with, to play with.

There are very rare Pokémon, with the ability to speak. And some bond with their trainers, which is even rarer still. Some Pokémon, who bond with their trainers, can tell where they are, even if there one billion Light-years away… On another planet…

_Small, insignificant sparkles dangle in the pitch black nights sky. A circular moon, holding itself in the sky. Never moving. It's craters, big ditches carved out of millions of years worth of travel. It emits a eerie, pretty, glow over the vast world, creating shadows in it's silvery light. Tree's, the fronts of them glitter and shine with the reflection of slivery light upon the rain droplets. The backs of them, overcastting long, dark shadows. Rivers and lakes reflect the silvery light, still and white. Only ever breaking when the odd Finneon surfaces for air. Rocks, positioned around empty creeks, gorges and mountains have black canine figures, watching and staring at the moon. Their yellow rings glowing as they sing to it; some of them sing about their family; and others, about tragedy._

Fields of long grass sway in the wind, creating waves of silver light and shadows. The buildings and civilizations, all quiet, sublime in the night. No lights, no noise; Only the sorrowful songs of Umbreons. In the snowy mountains, the frozen water glistens as each shard reflects a different light; Though the snow lay dim in the dark. The forests and caves, hidden under the mountains shadow. Across the forest, a small opening of branches allows a single beam of silver moonlight to pass through. On it's spotlight, a large rock, silken in the vague and misty moon-lit glow. Sat atop of the rock, looking directly ahead of the moon, a small Lucario sat. It's legs up against it's chest, and it's paws wrapped around it's legs. The Lucario's face, ever facing one direction; staring at the nights sky. To the distance, a small lone star twinkled in the midnight black skies. It was dim, and distant. The Lucario stared at this star, with tears dropping down the sides of its face, the silver droplets; a reflection of the Umbreon's sorrowful mourning.

The Lucario would come back, every night, and stare at the same spot. Whether the clouds covered it or not, or even if the star was shining, it'd always be there in the moonlights glow…

-------------------

"Allen…? Allen, come on, wake up..."  
Lucrio spoke in a soft gentle voice; The back of her paw gently rested against Allen's hand. She sat up next to Allen, watching him with her sky blue eyes; a wide broad smile spread across her muzzle. "Allen, we've got lots to do. I've so much to show you.". With her right paw, she brushed it gently against his hand, and held it.

Allen stirred slightly, licking his lips he flickered his eyes open. The night before must have kicked everything out of him, for he opened his eyes slightly, smiled wearily at Lucrio and closed his eyes again. "Allen… Don't make me wake you up" She grinned cheekily. Allen opened one eye, looked at her and smirked. He spoke, groggily "Well, looks like you'll just have to." He cleared his throat, and rolled his head around so that he was facing Lucrio. His eyes still shut, or so Lucrio thought.

She giggled, a slight quiet giggle and shifted her head down towards Allen's. Her nose touched his; she pressed her muzzle against his mouth gently and closed her eyes, taking in every moment. Allen squeezed Lucrios paw and pushed gently against her muzzle, then he pulled away and smirked. " Did I die?... You're an angel Lucrio… I've gone to heaven haven't I?" She blushed and looked away, then spoke while looking at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Allen, this place isn't exactly heaven… Not that long ago you might have called it that. But, now…" She stopped, looking at the ground. Her eyes transfixed on a small speck of dirt on the floor. Allen had sat up, he was watching her; His face grew concerned, and he spoke quietly. "Lucrio… Are you okay?". She stopped staring at the spot on the ground, turned her head around and smiled. "Sorry Allen!..." She leant down towards him, wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I'm so sorry… Allen… I've pulled you into this mess…" Allen shook his head, pulled her back so that he could see her face; a confused, worried expression wore Allens face. " Lucrio, what're you talking about? There is no mess, it's me and you. We're together now." He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her soft silky fur with both of his hands; leaning his head on her shoulder. She sighed, and held Allen tightly.

"This worlds in pieces Allen… We're not in Sinnoh, we're in Hoen. People are fleeing Sinnoh as we speak. Something's happened. People say it was destined to happen. Other's blame the two who unleashed it. But…" She paused, rubbed her nose into Allen's neck and rested her head against his. "… I know that people can't help suffer tragedy. In this world, Allen. Not everything's good… Okay? It was tragedy and broken hearts what caused this mess…" She shivered, as if recollecting the events. Allen held her tighter, and pecked her cheek gently, whispering into her ear '_It's okay, Lucrio… I'll always be here for you… Your heart will never break. We complete it each other, and I'll always be here…' _Lucrio held on tighter to Allen, and shook her head. "Allen... If he finds us, he'll kill us… Or at least, one of us…"


End file.
